Sphere Today, Gone Tomorrow
Sphere Today, Gone Tomorrow was the third episode of Season 1 of Numberjacks. It introduced the character of the Shape Japer and also included the first instance of a Numberjack changing biologically; in this case Six shrank. Plot Three and Four are arguing about whether Three can keep the Boing Ball going. She loses control sending the ball bouncing all across the room until Six enters and catches it. There is a problem: All the spheres have turned into cubes. This could turn into a big problem so Six goes out to investigate. He finds more problems in the cafe: More spheres have also turned to cubes! Three sends Six brain gain to convert the cubes to spheres. He fixes the orange and the peas but there are reports of more problems either in the pet shop or the sports hall. On Agent 70's advice, Six travels to the sports hall. With signals coming from the table tennis Six deduces the problem to be the Shape Japer! She turns all the cubes into spheres so Three sends more brain gain to revert it. With the marble run still left to sort out Six defeats the Shape Japer with brain gain for cube into sphere into nothing. Chasing all the spheres in the house and then returns to the sofa. The Numberjacks recap what happened to all the spheres. Back in the Cosy Room, the Boing Ball is put safely away inside a cube-shaped storage container. Characters Numberjacks * Three * Four * Five * Six Meanies * Shape Japer (First Appearance) Agents * Agent 28 * Agent 33 (First Appearance) * Agent 70 (First Appearance) * Agent 10 (First Appearance) Others * Girl * Man * Woman * Waitress Crew * Writer - Chris Ellis * Voices - Alice Baker, Jonathan Beech, Laura Maasland, Oliver Keogh, Rachel Preece * Performers - Mark Jefferis, Zahra Browne * Consultants - Pete Crawford, Pam Land, Marjorie Gorman * Head of Animation - David Raitt * Animation - Duncan Raitt, Jon Marsh, Rik Goddard, Dan Cox * Production Designer - Marsha Roddy * Props Manager - Sadie Mallet * 2D Animation - Sweetworld tv * Camera - Jeremy Read, Simon Sylvester, Leo Holba * Sound - Ray Lyttleton * Editor - Chris Bezant * Music - Justin Nicholls * Sound Post Production - PK Studios * Location Manager - Liz Summers * Runner - Eleanor Sheppard * Production Assistant - Helen Stephens * Production Manager - Clare Hepper * Executive Producer for CBeebies - Kay Benbow * Producer - Ronald Tongue * Director - Helen Sheppard With thanks to all our contributiors and locations References * Three plays Keepie Uppie. * Six hides behind a menu. * There is a goldfish in the pet shop. * There are more balls in the sports hall than in the pet shop. * A basketball, peas, marbles, a snooker ball and an orange are all converted into cubes. * Three expresses her interest for leaving the sofa and going on a mission. * The Illy logo is visible when Six enters the cafe. Notes * This episode features the first appearance of the Shape Japer. * Six shrinks in this episode. Unlike future episodes this change is not brought through the use of brain gain or the actions of a meanie. *On YouTube "Tomorrow" is misspelled "Tommorrow" in the title. External links [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CAtyECElzeM Sphere Today, Gone Tomorrow on the Numberjacks YouTube channel] Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Shape Japer Episodes Category:Episodes with the Shape Japer